


Sinner

by Ringo_Angel



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dream Sex, Fingering, Human!Geonhak, Incubus!Youngjo, M/M, PWP, Rimming, So on, Supernatural - Freeform, bit of a plot, demon aspects, etc - Freeform, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: Youngjo is an IncubusGeonhak is a hard working cafe ownerYoungjo sees Geonhak one night and he knows who his next meal is.It says 2 chapters but it’s just a one shot :) the second chapter will be for a little special chapter~ will be updated soon
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to write another part to this story, so I decided to put this story as 2 parts instead of having them separated :) Enjoy!

Youngjo sat at the bar, swirling the whisky in his glass. He was on the hunt, since it had been three days since the last time he fed. It was a Friday night, and that was the best time to find prey. 

The handsome man gulped the rest of his whisky down, turning on his stool to look out over the dance floor. It was actually disappointing. The girls in the club were too easy. 

He’d been there for two hours and downed more than eight whiskies. “Fucking boring.” Youngjo stood up from the bar, storming towards the exit. 

“Hey, handsome.” A girl suddenly latched onto his arm, pushing her breasts into him. “Are you alone?” She wasn't anything special, and Youngjo wasn’t really in the mood anymore. 

“Sorry,” Youngjo grabbed the girls chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes. “I’m not into trash.” He shoved her away, listening to her curse at him as he walked away. 

Youngjo entered into the cold street, feeling the wind against his face. He shuddered a little, but it felt nice. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, making his way down the dark streets of Gangnam. 

He wandered around aimlessly for what felt like hours. It must have been, since the sun was beginning to rise again. Youngjo sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. 5:58am. 

“Fuck.” Youngjo raked a hand through his hair. Another night without feeding. He began walking in the direction of Hongdae, wanting the long walk. He didn’t need to sleep after all. 

As time went by more and more people started flooding the streets and roads. Youngjo still had his hands in his pockets, smirking at anyone that made eye contact with him. Girls were squealing as he winked at them, but he still wasn’t bothered. 

Youngjo was starving, but he wasn’t that desperate. “This is ridiculous.” He shook his head again. Maybe he shouldn’t be so picky. 

When he reached Hongdae, Youngjo made his way towards the closet cafe. It was still morning, but only just. He walked into a small cafe, seeing that there was no one else in there. 

“Welcome.” He was greeted by a deep, yet delicate voice. Youngjo looked up, making eye contact with the man that was behind the counter. He was actually really adorable; small face and small features, but handsome all the same. 

“Americano.” Youngjo ordered, “hot.” 

The man nodded, going towards the coffee machine. “Do you get many customers?” Youngjo questioned, leaning on the counter. 

“We’re in a hidden away corner, but we have our regulars.” The man placed the Americano cup and saucer on the counter in front of Youngjo. 

“What’s your name?” Youngjo quickly asked, a slight smirk on his face. 

“Kim Geonhak.” The man introduced himself, “and you?” 

“Kim Youngjo.” He smirked, “you can call me hyung if you want and I’ll become a regular for you.” He grabbed the saucer, making his way to one of the tables in the cafe. 

Geonhak’s cheeks flushed a little. “A-Ah thank you, hyung.” He bowed his head as the elder sat down. Youngjo sipped on his coffee, watching Geonhak clean around the cafe even though it was already spotless. 

Youngjo smirk had somehow softened into a smile, just watching the human. A few customers had come in for takeout, and Geonhak was extremely polite to everyone. 

After a couple hours, Youngjo brought his empty cup back to the counter. “Thank you, Geonhak-ah.” He caught the younger’s attention. 

“You’re welcome.” Geonhak quickly turned to him, bowing his head. “I hope to see you again.” 

“You will.” Youngjo smiled before making his way out of the cafe. He could feel a slight churn in his stomach, a certain pull that he hadn’t felt for years. 

Youngjo turned back to the cafe, eyebrows furrowed. “Really…” 

*

Geonhak had finally finished cleaning down the coffee machine, and it was the last task of the night. After securing the money in the safe, Geonhak closed the curtains and locked the two locks on the door. 

Geonhak has always been overly cautious. He walked back towards the back of the cafe, turning the light off as he did. He made his way up the stairs in the back, which was crowded in by boxes of inventory. 

Up the stairs led to his one room apartment. The bed was in the far corner of the room, and perpendicular was a small sofa. The sofa was facing his tv, which he only used for watching the news, and sometimes spongebob. 

The kitchen was on the other side of the room, and there was only a microwave and a hob. There was a small oven downstairs in the cafe, so it wasn’t all bad. The door at the end of the kitchen area led to the bathroom, which was a walk-in wetroom as well as the boiler room and where the washing machine was situated. 

All in all, it was the perfect setup for himself. Geonhak closed the door to the apartment, which only led to the tiny landing and stairs. He locked the apartment door, his cautiousness kicking in again. 

Geonhak took a quick shower first, needing to clean off the work day. Even though the cafe was quiet, he didn’t have to worry too much about money since he had plenty of savings and always planned ahead. 

After drying off completely, Geonhak got into some thick pyjamas and climbed into bed. He was suddenly extremely tired, and sleep was already starting to take him away. 

~ 

“What makes you feel good, Geonhakkie?” A seductive voice called out, making Geonhak’s heart squeeze in his chest. 

He was backed up into the wall, a dark figure stood over him. “I wanna fuck you so bad. Make you scream and cry in so much pleasure you beg for more.” He had a familiar voice, but Geonhak was too out of it to pinpoint. 

“Wha—” Geonhak whimpered, two strong arms slamming the wall beside his head. 

“You can call me Ravn.” The dark figure said, suddenly grabbing Geonhak’s shirt and ripping it open. 

Geonhak gasped, his upper body now on display. Ravn smirked, leaning down and sucking the human’s nipple into his mouth. 

“S-Stop…!” Geonhak pushed at the strong shoulders. Ravn sighed, standing up again and staring straight into the younger’s eyes. 

“You’re feeling it aren't you?” Ravn questioned, hands stroking at Geonhak’s sides. 

“Wh-who are you…?” Geonhak asked, suddenly grabbing Ravn’s head and forcing him to look at him. “I… I can’t see your face…” all he could see was the dark outline and piercing red eyes. 

“Of course not.” Ravn chuckled before leaning in close and locking their lips together. Geonhak was a little taken back, but he felt a tongue slide into his mouth. 

“Mmmph!” Geonhak couldn’t push the man away, and his kiss was becoming addictive. Ravn licked around the entirety of Geonhak’s warm cavern, tasting every inch of him. 

When Ravn finally pulled away, Geonhak slumped against the wall before falling to the floor. He was breathing deeply, his eyes glazed over with lust. “What is this?” He questioned, looking up at the man. 

“Can you feel my carnal aura?” Ravn crouched down, a hand stroking through his hair. 

Geonhak furrowed his brows, but quickly looked down at himself. His cock was hard in his trousers, leaking through the fabric and leaving a wet spot. 

Ravn chuckled as the younger’s cheeks heated up. “You’re really cute, and I wanna fuck you.” He suddenly grabbed Geonhak’s wrists, pinning him to the floor. 

“N-no I don’t wanna!” Geonhak started thrashing about, his legs kicking uselessly. 

“It’s okay, Geonhakkie.” Ravn leaned down again, his tongue thrusting into the younger’s mouth. Geonhak instantly submitted, his own tongue curling around the elder’s. 

Ravn licked his lips. He didn’t usually kiss his prey, but Geonhak was different. His flushed face and lidded eyes were so sexy. He was sexy. 

“What do you wanna do now, Geonhakkie?” Ravn had lowered himself again, lapping slowly at a hard nipple. 

“Nnh!” Geonhak sank his teeth into his hand, his eyes squeezing shut softly. Ravn chuckled, his teeth grazing against the sensitive nub. 

Geonhak forced himself to look down at Ravn, seeing him kiss down his abdomen. He was licking agonisingly slow over his lean abs, going further down. 

“What do you want, Geonhak?” Ravn asked again, his tone dark. 

“I want…” Geonhak could feel the heat coiling through his body. His cock was painfully hard, and he could even feel his hole clenching. “I wanna fuck…” 

“Good.” Ravn smirked, pulling Geonhak’s trousers off and throwing them elsewhere. “I’ll make sure you feel amazing.” 

Geonhak screamed, suddenly feeling Ravn take him into his warm mouth. “N-no! I-I’ll cum!” Geonhak was already feeling weak. 

Ravn sucked the human hard and fast, already loving the taste of him. Geonhak was so compatible with him, and Ravn loved it. He was drunk on his carnal aura and it was already amazing. 

Ravn bobbed his head fast, suddenly desperate to taste Geonhak completely. “Ahh! Ah! Nnh! W-wait!! Ahh! Cumming!” Geonhak grabbed to the elder’s black hair, tugging almost painfully. 

Ravn easily swallowed the cum down his throat, his eyes rolling back at the taste. “You’re so tasty. I wanna eat you forever, give me more.” Ravn suddenly wrapped an arm around Geonhak’s hips, manoeuvring him. 

Geonhak was now laying on his upper back, his ass now on display to Ravn. “Fuck… that’s sexy.” He stared at Geonhak’s pulsating hole, like it was inviting him. 

“What…?” Geonhak’s eyes opened, his strength returning to him. 

“Relax, Geonhakkie. It’s only going to get better.” Ravn suddenly lapped at the quivering hole, tasting an even more intimate part of Geonhak. 

“Ah!!! Nnh… R-Ravn…!” Geonhak gasped desperately, his arms thrown over his head. Ravn chuckled, the human finally using his demon name. It was nice really. 

His tongue forced its way into Geonhak’s ass, licking at his insides without mercy. “Ahhh!! N-no!!!! Wha— ahh!” Geonhak moaned desperately, feeling the tongue wriggle inside of him and graze his prostate. 

Ravn loved the sound of the human’s moans and whines; it was like beautiful music. Geonhak’s cock was perfectly hard again, dribbling onto his chest and neck because of the angle. 

“Nnh! I’m gonna— again! Ahh!” Geonhak came again, his cum splatting onto his chest and face. Ravn slowly pulled his tongue out, gliding his tongue over the shivering entrance one last time. 

“You’re delicious.” Ravn lowered the human’s body to the floor, watching him twitch in pleasure. 

Geonhak was staring off to the side, his body still painfully hot. ‘What is happening…?’ He thought to himself. 

“I can hear your inner voice here, Geonhakkie.” Ravn grinned, leaning over the human again. Geonhak’s eyes widened, disbelief eminent. “Your body is amazing, so hot and obedient.”

Geonhak sighed desperately, his eyes trying to focus on the man again. “Why… why can’t I see you?” He asked seriously, even though he wasn’t the right frame of mind. 

“You can’t see me because I won’t let you, not yet.” Ravn suddenly clicked his fingers, all of his clothes falling away. Geonhak’s eyes widened at the strong, sculpted body and raging, hard cock. 

Geonhak’s eyes fell lidded again, and he was salivating at the sight of Ravn’s cock. “I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna love it.” He grabbed Geonhak’s thighs, spreading them hastily.

Geonhak nodded slowly, his hips lifting up a little. Ravn prodded his dick at Geonhak’s wet hole. He didn’t have to worry about stretching the human, since his saliva would have hopefully relaxed him enough. 

Ravn suddenly pushed forwards, the head of his cock breaching. Geonhak whimpered desperately, feeling the stretch of his hole. He’d thought it would hurt, but it was only a dull ache. 

Ravn didn’t stop until every inch of his cock was hurried deep inside Geonhak’s burning body. “Nyahh! Ah!” Geonhak moaned loudly, his head thrown back into the floor. 

Ravn growled, leaning on his hands for leverage. Geonhak arched, the elder’s cock pressed up against his prostate persistently. “R-Ravn… it’s… w-weird.” 

“Weird?” Ravn leaned down, his breath hit against the human’s ear. “You mean good.” He pulled out suddenly, before slamming back into the heat. 

“Ahh!” Geonhak threw his arms around Ravn, clawing at his back. Ravn started up at a fast pace, thrusting into the younger without mercy. 

Geonhak mewled, tears streaming down his face. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Nnh! Yah! Nah!!!” He moaned loudly at each thrust, feeling it deep inside. 

“Can you feel it, Geonhakkie?” Ravn’s hands were gripping to the younger’s sides, his thumbs stroking over his ribs. Geonhak arched harder, the elder’s cock ramming straight into his soft insides. 

“Ahh! R-Ravn…! It-it’s weird!” Geonhak had never felt anything like this before and it was driving him insane. “H-harder!! Fuck me harder!” He was clawing at Ravn’s back, nails digging in hard. 

“Anything you want.” Ravn did as Geonhak asked, slamming himself in with as much force as he could muster. He pressed a hand to Geonhak’s stomach, making his eyes widen and a scream escape him. 

Ravn chuckled darkly, “I can feel my cock through your stomach.” He could even see the outline of his cock with every thrust. Man, that was too hot. 

Geonhak’s cock was dripping out into his stomach, the pleasure shocking his nervesystem. He forced himself to look down, only to see the slight bulge through his body. “Ah fuck!” He moaned, his legs spreading. “More… more, Ravn!” 

Ravn growled, suddenly pulling all the way out. “Wha— no!” Geonhak whimpered, his hole clenching around the air. 

“Relax.” Ravn chuckled, flipping the human onto his front. He thrusted back in fast, his hands gripping hard to Geonhak’s hips. He pulled the human back onto his cock with every thrust forwards. 

“Ahh! Ahh Ah! Nnh! Ahh! Yah!!” Geonhak was pushing his ass back on the elder’s cock, wanting so much more. Ravn was merciless as he rammed his large cock into Geonhak, pulling delicious cries from him. 

Ravn was getting obsessed. Geonhak was his perfect human; their bodies were so compatible. “Tell me how much you like it?” Ravn demanded, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“I love it!! Ahh! Ah! Y-your cock!!! Nnh! Ah! Ah! Love it!!” Geonhak had lost all his sense of reasoning. All he could think about was the pleasure that was running through his head and veins. 

Ravn’s tail, horns and wings suddenly appeared, his control slipping. He wrapped his arms around Geonhak’s abdomen, squeezing him desperately. “I wanna cum so deep inside that you’ll feel it for a week!” 

“C-cum…! Cum inside!!!—nnh ahh love— Nyahh!!!” Geonhak screamed, suddenly feeling hot ropes of cum shoot inside of him. It was such a warm and comforting feeling. 

Ravn sank his teeth into Geonhak’s neck, causing him to cum onto the floor with force. Geonhak whimpered, his entire body twitching with satisfaction. 

Ravn held the human close, emptying inside of the human until his essence squeezed out beside his cock. Geonhak collapsed, awkwardly rolling onto his back. His eyes were blurry, but he could make out the outline of Ravn. 

He could see the outline of what looked like a cross between bat and dragon wings. There was a tail swishing behind him, and two horns on top of his head. 

“What… What are you..?” Geonhak whispered out in a hoarse tone. 

Ravn grinned, showing sharpened canine teeth. “Incubus.”

— 

Geonhak woke with a start, staring up at his ceiling. He was in bed, in his pyjamas and the morning light was coming through the curtains. 

“What…?” Geonhak sat up, only to feel a dull ache in his ass. He instantly flushed, thinking about that weird dream he had last night. 

Geonhak looked down at himself, only for his cheeks to darken even further. His pyjama pants were stained and wet. Geonhak quickly got out of bed, pulling his pyjamas off.

He threw his pyjamas straight into the washer, before turning the shower on. Genohak sighed, washing himself completely. His face felt hot at the thought of a wet dream. He wasn’t a kid anymore, after all. 

“What was with that dream?” Geonhak muttered to himself. His hand slowly snaked behind, his fingers hesitantly touching his hole. He tensed immediately and his hole felt extremely sensitive. 

Geonhak shook his head, pulling his hand away and continuing to wash himself. After getting dried and dressed, Geonhak fried himself some eggs and instant rice. 

Cleaning the cafe in the morning was always a must before opening. The cafe only had four tables, but it was enough for his clientele. Most customers got takeout, so he didn’t have to worry about the limited space. 

Geonhak walked over towards the blinds, opening them slowly and letting the sun in. He unlocked and opened the door, letting some air through.

“Another day.” Geonhak smiled to himself, stretching his arms over his head. He went back over towards the counter, getting the coffee machine ready for the day. 

The usual businessmen came in for their iced americanos, since the building was only down the road. “Thank you and have a nice day.” Geonhak bowed as he passed the last ice coffee over. 

“You too.” The business ahjussi smiled back before walking out of the cafe. It was always quiet, but it was enough for Geonhak. He liked the regulars and there was only himself, so having more customers would be too much. 

There was a sudden warm aura that overcame the entire cafe. Geonhak looked up from the coffee machine, only to see Youngjo walk through the threshold. 

“Hey, Geonhak?” Youngjo smirked, walking up towards the counter. “How’s business today?” 

“Good morning.” Geonhak nodded his head. There was something about Youngjo’s voice that was sending shivers down Geonhak’s spine. “Americano again?” He had to be professional though. 

Youngjo smirked darker. “I’ll have a latte today, ice.” He placed the exact cash on the counter before making his way towards the table by the window. He sighed, looking out on the quiet street. 

Geonhak made the drink fast, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts that were trying to flutter through his head. 

“Here you go.” Geonhak placed the glass on the table, only for the elder to look up at him. 

“Why don’t you have a seat.” Youngjo gestured to the chair opposite him. “There’s no customers right now, so sit.” 

Geonhak just nodded awkwardly, slipping into the seat opposite. “Is there something you need, hyung?” He glanced up, expression hard. 

“Hey, I’m not here to strike a deal or anything.” Youngjo tilted his head, eyes glancing the human up and down. He was so cute, and his deep voice made him all the more adorable. “Do you work here by yourself?” 

“Ah, yes. My parents lent me money to start the business and I’m doing alright.” Geonhak nodded, his shoulders visibly relaxing. 

“You live nearby?” Youngjo had to hold back his snicker, knowing full well what upstairs looked like. 

“I live upstairs.” Geonhak pointed upwards to illustrate his point. 

“So this whole place really is yours.” Youngjo looked about the cafe, a soft smile on his face. “You’re doing a great job, looking out for yourself. It’s very admirable.” 

Geonhak’s cheeks turned pink, and he quickly cleared his throat. Youngjo just chuckled, finding the younger adorable. “Th-thank you.” Geonhak bowed his head before getting to his feet again. “I… I need to sort the take out cups.” He scrambled back towards the counter. 

Youngjo felt his heart skip at how the human was wary of him now. He was purposefully avoiding looking in Youngjo’s direction, and the avoidance was too cute. 

Geonhak stealthily glanced towards the elder, seeing him sip at his coffee and look out the window again. He was kinda weird. Geonhak sighed inaudibly, wiping at the counter. He’d only seen Youngjo twice now, and it felt too familiar. 

Since then, Youngjo would come to the cafe everyday. He ordered a different coffee everyday and sat at the window, staying there for a few hours. Geonhak was thankful for another regular, but it was weird. 

He kept having the same sexual dreams, usually every other day. The voice of the incubus in his head sounded a lot like Youngjo, and it was worrying him a little. Geonhak was using a customer to feast on?!

Geonhak had researched Incubi after Ravn had told him he was one. There had only been a few similar cases in Mapo-gu, and that was enough to convince Geonhak that it was all real. 

Youngjo had stayed until the end of the work day today, and he insisted on helping. Geonhak tried to shoo him away, but the elder just grabbed the brush and started to sweep around the cafe. 

Geonhak just sighed, his eyes rolling at how the elder ignored him. He took it upon himself to cash up and clean the coffee machine. Geonhak couldn’t help but steal glances at Youngjo, watching him sweep around like he knew what he was doing. 

“Don’t you have anywhere to be?” Geonhak asked seriously, leaning on the counter. “You’re here everyday.” 

“I don’t.” Youngjo’s tone sounded a little down. “My family live far away.” He wasn’t lying either. After all, he came to Seoul to find food, but he’d found something better. 

“I’m sorry.” Geonhak felt bad for bringing it up. “My family are far away too.” 

Youngjo turned, seeing the younger’s eyes downcast. He walked over to the counter, standing right in front of the human. Geonhak stood straight, looking into the elder’s eyes. Up close Youngjo was really handsome, his eyes large and dark. 

“I guess we’re pretty similar.” Youngjo chuckled, before his eyes suddenly glanced away. He felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. He’d been feeding off of Geonhak for the past few days, and he hadn’t thought about his feelings. 

“Well,” Geonhak coughed a little, scratching the back of his neck. “Thanks for helping me clean up.” He truly was thankful. 

“You’re welcome.” Youngjo grinned before stepping back and smiling. “I guess I’ll take my leave then.” He waved at Geonhak, quickly leaving the cafe. 

Geonhak was left a little confused. The elder seemed to leave awkwardly and hastily, almost like he was running away. “That was odd.” He shrugged, not thinking too much about it. 

When Geonhak finally got into bed, he snuggled in and pulled a pillow into an embrace. He felt so tired, and he drifted off into sleep faster than usually. 

*

Geonhak sat up on his bed, only to see the man from his dreams stood at the bottom. “Ravn…” he could already feel the pull in his stomach, his skin prickling with anticipation. 

“Did you miss me, Geonhakkie?” Ravn chuckled darkly, walking towards the bed. His wings, tail and horns were out already. Geonhak’s eyes lidded a little, looking over the demon’s sculpted, naked body. 

“It’s been two days…" Geonhak muttered out. 

“You’ve been counting?” Ravn chuckled, making his way towards the bed. He pushed Geonhak by the shoulders until he was pinned to the mattress. 

Geonhak’s eyes focused on Ravn’s face, seeing some features for the first time. “Do… Do you take on the appearance… of my desire…?” 

Ravn’s eyebrows furrowed, a little confused about the human’s words. Geonhak shouldn’t be able to see his face, no matter what. “Why? Who do you see?” Ravn questioned, his tone still strong. 

“Youngjo-hyung…” Geonhak’s eyes became glazed with tears. 

Ravn froze for a second, his eyes wide. “Kim Youngjo?” He questioned, hands stroking down Geonhak’s arms. 

“D-Don’t do anything to him!” Geonhak managed out through his harsh breathing and obvious horniness. 

“Kim Youngjo is who you desire?” Ravn asked, his heart skipping again. What was happening right now? 

“Sh-shut up…” Geonhak squeezed his eyes closer. 

“Geonhak…” Ravn’s guilt suddenly kicked him in gut, making his heart ache. 

“He’s only a regular…” Geonhak didn’t want to give away anything. “B-but you can’t do anything to him… I-I’ll feed you so…” 

Oh no, Geonhak was sacrificing himself to protect Youngjo from the incubus. Ravn suddenly leaned down, cupping Geonhak’s cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

Geonhak hummed, his body melting against the demon. Ravn wanted to eat him, he really did but he suddenly couldn’t bring himself to do it. “I’m sorry, Geonhak.” 

*

“Wah!” Geonhak suddenly sat up, his entire body waking up. He was left in his empty room, the dark of night still vivid. He rubbed at his eyes, his head aching. 

Geonhak looked down at his crotch, seeing that he had an erection. “Fuck…” why did Ravn suddenly leave like that? Not that Geonhak wanted to get eaten, but still. 

He reached over towards his drawer, pulling the bottle of lube out. He squeezed a decent amount into his hand while shuffling out of his pyjamas. 

Geonhak gripped at the base of his cock, slowly stroking his hand up to the head. He pumped at a moderate pace, his thumb rubbing each time. 

“Nnh…” Geonhak whimpered, his hips picking up a little. His hand was moving faster, trying his best to reach his orgasm faster. “Fuck, why…” 

Geonhak whimpered as his free hand joined the first to covered in lube. He laid back down, his back arching slightly. The more lubed up hand made its way towards Geonhak’s ass, gently rubbing his twitching home. 

“Ah…” Geonhak gasped, pressing his finger inside of himself. That damn incubus, making him horny and not doing anything about it. 

Geonhak mewled, forcing a second finger into his entrance. His body was arched and perfect, his cock starting to leak. He brushed the pads of his fingers over his prostate, suddenly cumming onto his stomach. 

Ravn was in the corner of the room, just watching the human pleasure himself and cum. It was hot, and Ravn wanted to jump on him, but he just couldn’t. He sighed before disappearing into a puff of smoke, leaving Geonhak. 

Geonhak wiped himself down with a towel just at arms reach. He fell back into sleep, his body suddenly feeling extremely weak. 

It was finally Tuesday, the day Geonhak gave himself off so he stayed in bed for a little longer. He was researching on his phone how to protect himself from Incubi, and honestly it all sounded fake but people had commented that it was legit. 

Geonhak had spent the rest of the day going to the closest convenience store and getting what food he needed. There was also the matter of buying what he needed for the ritual. 

After looking up what to do, Geonhak had decided that it was time to repel the Incubi. He’d been too busy working for the past week and just let the incubus eat him, but now it was too embarrassing. 

Ravn knew that Geonhak liked Youngjo, and he could use that against him. Geonhak frowned, going over to the counter and smiling at the girl behind the counter. She bagged up everything for him before passing his card back. 

“Thank you.” Geonhak bowed his head because grabbing the bag and card. The walk back to the cafe wasn’t too far, but with some heavy bags it’s enough. 

Geonhak locked himself in after coming back to the cafe. He didn’t open the blinds on closed days, so the cafe was quite dark inside. Geonhak went straight upstairs to his apartment, putting all of his groceries away. 

Geonhak opened his phone, reading the ritual again. He grabbed some salt and a lighter, doing what the ritual told him. He poured a line of salt at every entrance, including the windows before setting them in fire. 

The salt flamed bright yellow for only a few seconds before proofing. Geonhak went around and did all of the entrances, the small amount of smoke filling the house. 

Now Geonhak was protected, he just needed to keep the door shut and not open to anyone. Geonhak relaxed a little, smiling softly before going to make some hotpot for himself. 

Youngjo stood at the other side of the road already feeling the ritual surrounding the building. “What are you doing, Geonhak?” He mumbled, a lurch in his stomach. 

The demon walked over towards the cafe, still keeping a metre from the door. Geonhak was probably upstairs, since the cafe was dark. Youngjo looked up, seeing that there was a light shining from the upstairs window. 

Youngjo flew upwards before landing on the windowsill and peering in through the ajar curtains. Geonhak sat at the small table, eating away as the tv played what looked like Spongebob in the background. 

The demon chuckled to himself; that was kinda cute. He watched for a while, seeing as though Geonhak was just getting on with his day. 

Youngjo sighed, turning away and flying up into the night. Geonhak was shutting him out, so surely he should comply. Did this mean that it was time to find someone new? Youngjo didn’t really want to feed off anyone but Geonhak, he’d become too attached. 

Geonhak finally had a dreamless night. When he woke up, it felt like there was something missing. He quickly shook his head, clearing all depressing thoughts from his mind. 

After showering and having breakfast, Geonhak went to the cafe, cleaning and getting ready to open for the day. It was a slow day, and Geonhak couldn’t help but feel lonely. 

Youngjo hadn’t come in yet, and it was already afternoon. Geonhak had been constantly checking his watch, waiting for the elder. He couldn’t help but frown, seeing as though it was approaching closing time. 

“I guess he’s not coming today.” Geonhak sighed, grabbing his brush and starting to clean around the store. 

He managed to clean the entire store and cash up just before closing time. Geonhak sighed, walking over towards the door to lock up. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, only to stop dead in his tracks. 

At the other side of the road stood Youngjo. He was in a hoodie and bomber jacket, hands burrowed into his pockets. It was quite a cold night, so why was he just standing there. 

Geonhak opened the door, just so he could see the elder more clearly. “Youngjo-hyung?” He called out, seeing the elder’s head lift up. “What are you doing over there? You didn’t visit today.” He couldn't help but sound disappointed. 

Youngjo sighed, walking slowly across the road. “You blocked me out.” He stopped at the edge of the curb, keeping distance between himself and Geonhak. 

“Blocked you…? When did I?” Geonhak furrowed his brows. He stood in the doorway, his expression showing confusion. 

Youngjo glanced down to the frame or the door, seeing the burnt salt still there. “It’s funny how those rituals really work.” He looked back up, his eyes red. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened, taking a step back from the doorway. Youngjo smiled sadly, his eyes glancing away. “Don’t look so scared. I can’t come in unless you invite me now.” It hurt to know that Geonhak shut him out, but there was nothing he could do about it now. 

“You… What?” Geonhak was confused, his eyes shifting about. “N-no, there’s an incubus and I…” 

Youngjo just let out a little chuckle, but there was nothing happy about it. “Do you prefer Ravn?” The dark distorted voice came from Youngjo, and it made Geonhak’s heart jump. 

“N-no, Ravn is an incubus… are you tricking me again!” Geonhak couldn’t help but worry that the incubus was just using Youngjo’s appearance to trick him. 

Youngjo ruffled the back of his hair. “I am Ravn, Geonhak.” He couldn’t keep the facade going anymore. “I use the name as an alias. But Kim Youngjo is my real name.” 

“What are you… you’ve been the one attacking me?” Geonhak growled. 

“I’m sorry.” Youngjo slowly got to his knees, kneeling in front of the cafe. “I never feed from the same person twice, but… with you I just can’t leave.” 

Geonhak’s eyebrows furrowed, confused by the elders' words. Youngjo lowered his head, his hands clenched into fists on his thighs. “I don’t expect you to forgive me. After all, I’m a demon and I took advantage of you in your dreams. But, I am truly sorry.” 

Geonhak stepped closer to the door again, looking over the demon. Just to make the situation worse, it was beginning to rain. Youngjo didn’t even flinch as the rain came down on him, his position remaining the same. 

“Why are you apologising though?” Geonhak crouched down, being at eye level with Youngjo. The elder still didn’t raise his head, continuing to bow. 

“I’ve never felt guilty over a human before.” Youngjo started. “But everytime I came to the cafe I could see how hardworking you are, but also how lonely you seemed.” 

Geonhak frowned a little, switching positions to sitting on the floor right by the door; if he stayed inside the demon couldn’t enter. Youngjo continued, “I wanted to see you everyday, and it made me happy that you remembered me after the one meeting.” 

Geonhak wouldn’t admit that Youngjo was hard to forget. He was stupidly handsome and had really captivating eyes. “I always remember the names of my regulars.” Geonhak talked to the regulars a lot, and if they gave their names he remembered. 

“That night, when you said you could see my face…” Youngjo finally looked up, his hair now wet. Geonhak met his eyes straight away, still looking slightly angry. “Humans are never supposed to see our faces in their dreams unless we allow it, but I didn’t even realise until you said.” 

“What does that mean exactly?” Geonhak questioned seriously, worried about the answer. 

Youngjo just smiled again, “I let my guard down around you. I subconsciously wanted to show you who I was, who Ravn really was.” His eyes were so round and shiny, almost like pearls. 

“Is that why you ran?” Geonhak had so many questions. 

Youngjo nodded, a sigh escaping him. “When you asked if I took the image of someone you desire I went blank. Those words made me so happy, and at the same time so guilty…” 

Geonhak’s anger subsided a little, seeing that the demon was regretful. Youngjo’s head lowered again, eyes directed at the now wet ground. “Knowing that you like me… I couldn’t feed from you anymore as Ravn.” 

“So you want to find someone else?” Geonhak quickly interjected. Youngjo just shook his head; the rain had completely soaked him through by now. 

“I haven’t fed since then,” Youngjo dug his hands into his jeans, “and I don’t want to feed from anyone else.” 

Geonhak tensed a little, his cheeks feeling a little hot. “What does that mean?” He wouldn’t just let things slide. 

Youngjo chuckled, lifting his gaze and locking eyes with Geonhak. “I’ve never liked anymore before.” He smiled, and it was genuine. “But I like you, Kim Geonhak. You’re hard working and cute.” 

Geonhak felt skeptical, but he continued to listen. “As a demon I’ve taken advantage of you, and I know an apology isn’t enough.” Youngjo took a deep breath, “so, I’ll leave Seoul tomorrow and I’ll never show my face in front of you again.” 

Youngjo slowly got back to his feet, his damp black hair covering his eyes. Geonhak scrambled to his feet fast, looking over the demon. “Where will you go?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“I don’t know.” Youngjo answered truthfully, but he always wandered. “Wherever I end up I suppose.” He bowed to the human, setting aside his demonic pride.

“You’ll feed off of others again?” Geonhak furrowed his brows again, his eyes narrowing. 

Youngjo continued to smile with that sullen expression. “I don’t want to, but I’ll have to adjust.” He didn’t want to starve to death after all. “Anyway,” Youngjo shook his head, “goodbye, Geonhak. I hope your business and life do well in the future.” 

The demon turned away from the cafe, his shoulders slumped. He managed to take one step before a strong hand grabbed his bicep. Youngjo turned his head, only to see that Geonhak had run out into the street and rain. 

“Geonh—”

“So you’re running away again?” Geonhak growled at him, his hand tightening. 

“But I—”

“Take some responsibility!” Geonhak turned the elder to fully face him again, grabbing onto both of his biceps. “I know that incubi need to feed to survive, s-so I’m not mad about that.” That was all technically a dream, and it was Geonhak’s experience that fed him. 

“What are you saying?” Youngjo tried to search the human’s eyes, but Geonhak was too busy staring down at Youngjo’s chest to avoid. 

“You said it yourself… I like you, yet you’re just gonna run away again!” Geonhak couldn’t help but feel angry. “You’re going to run and feed from someone else while I sit here wondering where you are for the rest of my life?” 

“The rest of your life…?” Youngjo’s eyes widened. Geonhak loosened his grip, his hands falling to his sides. “Geonhak?” 

“I missed you today.” Geonhak leaned his head forward, resting against Youngjo’s shoulder. “I spent all day wondering when you’d turn up like an idiot…” 

“Geonhak…” Youngjo reached up, cupping the younger’s jaw. 

Geonhak glared at the elder. “If you wanna stay alive I’ll feed you!” He gripped at Youngjo’s jacket, “so… so don’t leave.” 

Youngjo wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him into a hug. “Do you even know what you’re saying?” He couldn’t help but worry that the younger was being influenced. 

“Yes.” Geonhak hugged the elder back, clutching at his back. “I… I don’t want you to leave.” 

Youngjo chuckled a little. “I’m sorry.” He was holding the human really tightly, like he was afraid he would float away. 

Geonhak liked the feeling of just being close to the elder. They were both wet now, the rain getting heavier instead of letting up. “Should we go inside?” Geonhak offered, starting to feel cold. 

“Only if you’re inviting me.” Youngjo had to remind the human. 

“You’re welcome inside.” Geonhak whispered into the elder’s ear. Youngjo slowly pulled away from the hug, smiling sweetly at the younger. 

Geonhak took hold of Youngjo’s hand, pulling him into the cafe. Youngjo held his breath as he stepped over the threshold, only for nothing to happen. Even though he felt the barrier ease when Geonhak invited him, he still couldn’t help but be worried. 

Youngjo closed the door behind them while Geonhak picked up the keys from the floor. He released Youngjo’s hand, going to lock the door instead. 

There was a slightly awkward atmosphere between them, but it wasn’t overbearing. “Do you want a coffee?” Geonhak would put the machine back on if Youngjo wanted it. 

Youngjo shook his head, “I’m okay.” 

Geonhak just hummed, before scratching the back of his neck. “Where do you live, hyung?”

“I was born in Yongin.” Youngjo stated, just standing in the middle of the cafe. “As I became of age I just went from place to place. Demons never belong anywhere.” 

Geonhak just nodded, trying to understand what the elder was implying. “Where do you sleep?”

“I rent a little room just outside Sinsa.” Youngjo only really kept his clothes there, since he didn’t really have any need to sleep. 

“But you came to Mapo everyday?” Geonhak knew it wasn’t a long trip, but it seemed unnecessary. 

“If it meant I could see you, I’d travel the country.” Youngjo chuckled, watching the younger’s cheeks flare in a pink blush again.

“I… I see.” Geonhak turned his back to the elder, suddenly feeling too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Youngjo just smiled, silently making his way towards the younger. He wrapped his arms around Geonhak’s waist, holding him close in a back hug. 

“Geonhak, I know it’s asking too much when I’m still nowhere near your forgiveness, but can I hold you?” Youngjo rested his chin on Geonhak’s shoulder, turning his head and running his nose over his neck. “Not to feed from you, but because I want you.” 

Geonhak tensed a little, but raised his hands to hold the elder’s arm. “I told you I like you, right?” He was suddenly feeling embarrassed about the elder’s questioning. 

Youngjo gave the younger a tight squeeze again, before finally pulling away. Geonhak was quick to grab his hand, pulling him towards the stairs behind the counter and up towards his small apartment. Youngjo glanced around, seeing how organised it was. 

“I guess I don’t have to show you around... “ Geonhak mumbled, since he’d been with Ravn in this room plenty of times. 

“I never really paid attention to your apartment, I only see you.” Youngjo looked back at the human, grinning cheesily. 

Geonhak cleared his throat, closing the apartment door. Youngjo glanced over towards the bed, already feeling honry at the thought of a panting and squirming Geonhak. He had such a manly personality, and it made him hot when he got needy for Youngjo. 

“Shall we have some food, or-” Geonhak was suddenly cut off, Youngjo’s arms wrapping around his waist and effortlessly sweeping him off of his feet. Geonhak yelped as he hit the bed, the demon crawling over him. 

“Are you hungry, Geonhak?” Youngjo tilted his head, looking down at the human. If Geonhak needed to eat he wouldn’t deprive him of that. He could wait…

“N-not really.” Geonhak turned his head, burying it in his pillow slightly. 

“I’m starving. May I?” Youngjo didn’t want to just jump into it, he wanted to get permission this time. 

“W-when you feed from dreams… I-is it the same as this?” Geonhak was interested in Youngjo, in every aspect. He wanted to know more about the incubus side of him as well as the human side. 

“No, it’s not the same.” Youngjo smiled sweetly, “I don’t want to use my carnal aura on you, I just want to be myself.” He leaned down and captured Geonhak’s lips, kissing him hard. Geonhak kissed back as his arms winded around Youngjo’s neck. 

The elder licked into Geonhak’s mouth, tongues twisting around each other. Youngjo grabbed Geonhak’s face, the kiss becoming stronger and wetter. Geonhak couldn’t help but whimper, his breath being taken away by the elder. 

Geonhak gasped, breaking the kiss and panting. “I… I thought you weren’t… using your aura…” He was already hard and pressing into Youngjo’s crotch. Geonhak was becoming impatient, his body feeling hot all over.

“I’m not.” Youngjo chuckled, kissing under the younger’s chin. “You must really like me.” He licked down Geonhak’s neck, sucking at his jugular. 

“Ah!” Geonhak whimpered, his head tilting back. Youngjo left hickeys all over Geonhak's neck, marking him posessively. “Y-youngjo…! A-ah! Nnh!!” He arched his body slightly, suddenly feeling encased in his jeans. 

Youngjo’s hands stroked down Geonhak’s abdomen, feeling the strong muscle underneath. “I really like you, Geonhak.” He slowly pulled the younger’s shirt over his head, making his nose twitch. It seemed to be a little quirk that Geonhak had, scrunching his nose, and Youngjo loved it. 

There was no time wasted in stripping Geonhak of his jeans, and Youngjo liked to peel them off and watch more skin be revealed. Geonhak’s cock was fully hard in his boxers, straining against the thin fabric. Youngjo smirked, his irises a dark red, “you’re really something, Geonahkkie.” 

“Y-your eyes are… red.” Geonhak honestly thought it was hot. 

“It happens when I get horny.” Youngjo grinned, his sharp canines pointing through. Geonhak chuckled a little, eyes glancing down to the obvious bulge in his jeans. 

“You must really like me too.” Geonhak smiled, the thought making his heart swell. 

“I really do.” Youngjo ran his hands onto Geonhak’s chest. His thumbs were running over the younger’s chest, tweaking at his nipples. 

“Nnh!” Geonhak shivered, his body reacting too easily. Youngjo lowered himself, licking slowly at one of the hard nubs. The slower he went the more Geonhak could feel the electrical pleasures. 

Youngjo glided his tongue over Geonhak’s pecs and abs, leaving bites here and there. Geonhak was dripping into his boxers, a wet patch forming. Youngjo pulled back suddenly, sitting on his knees. He all but ripped his shirt off, throwing the rags somewhere on the floor. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened, seeing the sculpted body perfectly. It was a lot different from when his head was clouded with lust, he could actually appreciate Youngjo properly. Geonhak reached out, his fingers lightly touching the hard muscle of Youngjo’s abdomen. 

Youngjo smiled, letting the younger do what he wanted. “You can touch me more.” He held Geonhak’s hand closer to his abs, making his touch more heavy. “Do what you want.” 

Geonhak sat up at those words, pushing his face into the elder’s pecs. “Can I really?” he was already breathing over Youngjo’s nipple, like he just wanted to have a go. 

“Do what you want.” Youngjo repeated. Geonhak lapped out at the nub, sucking it lightly into his mouth. Youngjo’s eyes twitched slightly, but he honestly never really felt a lot from his nipples. 

Geonhak kissed at Youngjo’s body and licked lightly like a kitten, it was cute. Youngjo cupped the younger’s chin, tilting his head up and kissing him deeply again. It was a short kiss, before Youngjo stood up from the bed. 

Geonhak just watched as Youngjo stripped his jeans and boxers off, his cock flipping out hard and ready for action. Youngjo walked back over towards the bed, standing directly in front of the younger. 

Geonhak’s eyes were staring at the cock in his face. He suddenly wanted to taste him, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He glanced up, looking at Youngjo through his lashes. 

Youngjo ran a hand through Geonhak’s hair, “come on, Geonhakkie. You know you wanna.” 

“Pervert.” Geonhak scoffed, but took hold of the elder’s cock. He leaned forwards, his tongue slowly licking at the head. 

“Nnh.” Youngjo tensed, the pleasure shooting straight through him. Geonhak smirked a little, engulfing the elder leisurely. “Damn…” Youngjo growled, seeing the human work hard for him. 

Geonhak couldn’t take all of Youngjo down, his gag reflex not used to something so big in his mouth. He bobbed his head at the inches he could swallow, but that was enough. Youngjo was panting above him, his grip in the human’s hair getting tighter. 

“You’re good at this,” Youngjo commented, suddenly pulling Geonhak away and forcing him to look up. “Who did you learn this from?” 

Geonhak just licked his lips, “You.” He’s never done such things with anyone else, and he couldn’t even imagine it at this point. 

Youngjo growled, suddenly pinning the younger to the bed again. He hooked his fingers into Geonhak’s boxers, easily pulling them free and launching them somewhere in the room. 

Geonhak’s cock was hard and leaking, precum snaking down the length. Youngjo took hold of the shaft, his hand slick with lube. He pumped the shaft at a lackadaisical pace, eyes focused on Geonhak’s expressions instead. 

“St-stop!” Geonhak could feel his stomach coil, orgasm too fast. 

Youngjo did as he was told, releasing the younger’s cock. “That was pretty fast.” He watched Geonhak’s cock twitch as he was on the brink. 

“When did… you grab lube?” Geonhak threw an arm over his eyes, his breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself. 

“I didn’t.” Youngjo shrugged. “I know I said I wouldn’t use my incubus abilities, but I can’t risk hurting you.” He hastily grabbed the younger’s legs, lifting his lower body and shifting him onto his upper back. 

“What—!” Geonhak’s hands flew down, trying his best to cover himself. Youngjo just smirked, his tongue swiping over his lips as he stared at the quivering hole in front of him. 

“I need to lube you down here too.” Youngjo smirked, already separating the human’s legs. 

“D-Don’t do that… it’s dirty…” Geonhak already felt embarrassed. 

Youngjo ignored him, going straight for it. His tongue glided over Geonhak’s hole, pulling an adorably wanton moan from him. “Ahh!” Geonhak gripped hard to the sheets below him. 

Youngjo’s tongue was passive with each pass, his saliva rolling down Geonhak’s back. He was making him incredibly wet, and the sounds were enough to make him squirm. 

The demon grinned, sensually snaking his tongue inside of Geonhak. “Nnh!! Wa-wait!” Geonhak tried to reach for the elder, but his strength was escaping him rapidly. 

Youngjo pushed at the fleshy walls with his tongue, his eyes closed as he focused on the taste and task. Geonhak held his hands to his face, peering through his fingers at the content look on Youngjo’s face. 

The demon slowly slipped in a finger beside his tongue, helping him stretch Geonhak more. Geonhak was a whimpering mess, his body shuddering with the feeling. 

Youngjo thrust his finger in and out, making sure to press straight into his prostate as he did. Geonhak let out a short cry before cumming onto himself. 

Youngjo retracted his tongue and finger, gently lowering Geonhak’s body to the bed again. “You okay?” He asked, seeing as though the human already looked spent. 

“You idiot…” Geonhak managed to grit through his teeth. Youngjo just smiled, gently spreading the younger’s legs again. 

“Felt good though.” Youngjo slipped two fingers back into Geonhak, making him jolt at the intrusion. 

“Wha—?” Geonhak glanced down, watching as his soft cock started to stir again. 

“I need to stretch you properly or it’ll hurt.” Youngjo easily added a third finger, his saliva lubricating well. He tilted his head, dark eyes just watching Geonhak closely. 

The human just gripped to the sheets again, willing his body to relax as best he could. Youngjo splayed his fingers, stretching the younger to completion. He didn’t stop until Geonhak was fully hard again. 

“Nnh…” Geonhak gasped as the fingers were pulled out of him, leaving him open and ready. “Youngjo…” He called out softly, “I can’t… wait anymore.” 

Youngjo smirked, “me neither.” He shifted closer, his cock already dripping onto the sheets. “Missionary might be difficult.” He mumbled more to himself. He wanted to go hard, so maybe doggystyle would be easier. “Turn around, Geonhak.” 

The human nodded weakly, turning his body over with help from the demon. Youngjo crawled over the younger’s back, his hips lowering until his cock head pushed at Geonhak’s cheeks. 

Youngjo bent his legs and hooked his feet around Geonhak’s thighs, pulling them even further apart. His cock was ready to breach, so he pushed inside slowly. 

“Nyahh…” Geonhak let out a long moan as the elder opened him to fit his girth. Youngjo went as slow as he could, but didn’t stop until the entirety of his cock was engulfed by Geonhak’s warmth. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, laying on top of Geonhak. 

The human was gasping desperately for air, but he managed to mumble, “n-no…” his hole was pulsating around the intruding cock, like his body couldn’t choose whether to oust or pull further in. 

Youngjo pressed kisses to the younger’s back, pulling little shudders from him. Geonhak rolled his hips a little, wanting the elder to just move already. 

Youngjo chuckled, pushing on his arms and lifting himself off of Geonhak’s sweaty back. His hips pulled back slowly before thrusting in just as slow. Geonhak’s body was trembling, and he was tightening around Youngjo already. 

“Relax, Geonhakkie.” Youngjo cooed, his hips rolling at a moderate pace. Geonhak pushed his ass up a little, wanting more. 

“Ah. Ah! Nnh…! Ah!” Geonhak let out breathless moans at each thrust, Youngjo’s cock stabbing into his sensitive body over and over. It felt nice. 

Youngjo stroked a hand down Geonhak’s back, feeling the sweaty warmth. “Sexy…” he leaned forwards, kissing at the younger’s neck and ear. “Geonhak… feel good?” He wanted to hear him say it. 

“G-good… it’s good.” Geonhak mewled. That was all Youngjo needed to go stronger. His hips began a faster pace, his cock grinding into Geonhak’s prostate. 

Geonhak whimpered against the sheets, his body rocking back to meet the thrusts. He wanted more. “Youngjo… I wanna kiss you…” He didn’t care how desperate he sounded. 

Youngjo chuckled at the younger’s red ears. He leaned forwards and bit the shell of one, sucking the ear into his mouth. “Sure.” He pulled out before flipping Geonhak onto his back again. 

The demon slipped fully back inside with one hard stroke. Geonhak’s legs spasmed, now draped over Youngjo’s thighs. Youngjo leaned down so that Geonhak could grab at him. 

The human wrapped his arms around Youngjo, pulling him towards him. He brought their lips together in a desperate kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. Geonhak bit at the elder’s bottom lip, pulling with his teeth. 

Youngjo started a fast pace with his hips, reaching deep inside Geonhak. The younger was a whimpering and writhing mess, clawing hard at Youngjo’s back. His legs felt numb as the punishing thrusts continued. 

Youngjo sucked a nipple into his mouth again, just licking and grazing his teeth against it. Geonhak was losing his ability to think, his body felt like it was on fire with pleasure.

Geonhak threw his head back, his hole tightening around Youngjo harshly. “Getting close?” The demon growled into his neck. 

“Young… jo…” Geonhak whimpered, other words lost in his throat. 

“Geonhak.” Youngjo kissed the younger, slow and torturous compared to his hard thrusts. His tongue was staying its course even though Geonhak’s was desperately trying to take control. 

Geonhak was starting to tremble, his body going numb with pleasure. Youngjo smiled, deciding not to tease Geonhak too much. He thrusted straight into Geonhak’s prostate continuously, making him writhe and moan. 

“Youngjo!! Ah!! Nnh c—!” Geonhak exploded, cumming on himself and Youngjo’s abdomen. 

Youngjo stopped his hips and just watched the human cum on himself. Geonhak’s eyes were rolling back into his head, his body becoming limp. 

“You okay, Geonhakkie?” Youngjo brushed his hand through the younger’s sweaty hair. 

“I can’t…” Geonhak was finding it hard to even open his eyes. 

“Hey,” Youngjo shifted, pushing his still hard cock deep. “You can still keep going, right?” He didn’t want it to end already. 

Geonhak forced his eyes open, only to glare at the demon. “Are you crazy…?”

Youngjo smirked, “want some carnal aura?” He didn’t want to stop yet, and he knew how strong Geonhak was. 

“That’s cheating…” Geonhak smiled, almost in a challenging way. 

“I just like you too much.” Youngjo chuckled, already starting up his hips again. Geonhak just whimpered, his body already feeling the familiar lust take over him. 

—

Geonhak’s eyes opened slowly, his room dark and calm. The moonlight was lighting the room a little, and Geonhak immediately noticed the figure beside him. 

Youngjo was sleeping calmly beside him. He had his demonic appearance; horns, tail and wings out. Youngjo obviously had let his guard down, feeling safe around Geonhak. 

Geonhak smiled a little, shuffling closer to the elder. He snuggled closer to his chest, making him mumble. Youngjo must have cleaned him up after god knows how many times they did it. 

“Youngjo…” Geonhak whispered, “do you work?” He always assumed that Youngjo didn’t since he was at the cafe everyday. 

“No…” Youngjo mumbled, his arms wrapping around the younger. He sounded half asleep still, but he was listening. “I just drift…” 

Geonhak bit his lip, his fists lightly tapping Youngjo’s chest. “Come live with me here… work at the cafe.” 

“You serious?” Youngjo’s red eyes were glowing in the dark as his eyes widened. 

“You said that you live in a little room, and you don’t work.” Geonhak didn’t want to risk Youngjo disappearing. “You can live with me…” 

“You’ll be lonely without me?” Youngjo guessed, holding the younger tighter. 

“I won’t let you run away.” Geonhak gritted out, his face snuggling into Youngjo’s neck. “I’ll take care of you, so stop wasting money on a small room and live here.” 

“I’ll pay you rent though.” Youngjo had a lot of saved up money from his family, and renting a tiny apartment didn’t eat into his savings. 

“You can work too.” Geonhak playfully slapped the elder’s chest. 

“You’ll teach me how to make coffee?” Youngjo was already feeling excited about it. 

“Youngjo… you’ll actually stay, right?” Geonhak couldn’t help but feel concerned. 

“I won’t leave you, Geonhak.” Youngjo pressed a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead. “I’ll pack my stuff tomorrow and come straight back to you.” His heart was swelling with happiness. 

“I’ll keep you fed…” Geonhak’s voice was quiet, “as long as it’s not as intense as today.” Youngjo heard loudly anyway and chuckled. 

“I’ll learn to cook for you too.” Youngjo nuzzled into Geonhak’s soft hair. “I’ll feed you too.” He’d never even thought about doing anything for anyone else, but when it came to Geonhak he would do anything. 

Geonhak chuckled, his eyes starting to flutter closed again. He felt so calm and warm in Youngjo’s embrace. The demon held him close, his own eyes closing. 

“How about samgaetang?” Youngjo whispered, making Geonhak hum softly. 

“I’ll eat anything you make…” Geonhak fell into sleep, Youngjo’s aura calming and beautiful. The demon just held him close, petting his head gently. 

“I’ll stay with you forever.”


End file.
